Pengamen Cinta
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. FF Gaje sama kayak yang nulis :p WONKYU, YUNJAE & HANCHUL. GS. One Shot. Please don't kill me. Enjoy.


**Title :**** Pengamen Cinta**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae & Hanchul

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, Genderswitch, Attempt Romance & Humor, Bahasa gaul/prokem

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sumringah. Padahal dia berdiri sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu tanpa duduk karena halte itu penuh dengan ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak yang ehem-ga gentlemen-ehem asyik dengan hapenya _(Nao: paling isinya juga porn – pengalaman pribadi #plak)_

Lupakan yang tadi. Balik lagi ke Cho Kyuhyun atau Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun-ah atau si imut, si cantik, si manis dari jembatan ancol _(amazing readers: NAO! – Nao: Ups, Salah!)_ atau yang paling tenar melebihi si penemu kata kontroversi hati dan labil ekonmi, the evil magnae, yang masih dengan relanya berdiri di halte.

Untuk apa si cantik nan kaya itu membiarkan tubuh montoknya berkeringat dan harus mau menerima tatapan mesum dari om-om gila? Simple plan, eh salah, maksudnya simple saja. Doi sedang menunggu kopaja. _(Amazing readers: yee…! Semua juga kalo berdiri di halte emang nunggu angkot! Nao: eh sapa tau kyumom lagi bikin video klip… #asal)_

Tapi jangan salah… Bukan kopajanya yang ditunggu ama nona berambut ikal dan berpipi bulat itu. Kopaja itu hanya sarana. Sarana untuk mempertemukan dia dengan…

"Kyunnie… Pulang aja yuk… Panas nih bo… Ntar kulit gw hitem kayak kopi." Keluh seorang Kim Heechul yang tanpa diundang dan diantar _(Heechul: Lo kira gw jelang**ng author sarap! – Nao: *pose mikir* bisa dibilang begitu… – Heechul: *nyiapin parang* – Nao: *nyiapin samurai* eike ga mau kalah)_

"Kopi itu manis loh, jadi kalo lo hitem, itu berarti lo manis." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Gigi lo gendut! Yang ada kopi itu pahit… Gilingan…"

"Tapi bener kata Chulie. Panas beud… Lagian ngapain sih cuy lo kudu naek kopaja. Secara merci lo nongkrong tadi pagi di parkiran sekolah." Sahut sohiban Kyuhyun yang juga sama cantiknya dengan dia dan juga… _(Nao: lo mau gw bilang cantik ga? – Heechul: ga perlu lo bilang juga gw udah cantik. – Nao: cantik… Dilihat pake sedotan kejepit terus didalemnya ada cendol nyangkut – Heechul: Gw aduin ama laki gw loh… – Nao: Ih mainnya aduan… *ngeloyor pergi)_

Oke sampe mana tadi sebelum diganggu Heechul (Heechul: lo yang ganggu gw!). Oh, sampe sohibnya Kyuhyun yang satu lagi namanya Kim Jaejoong. Nah kalo yang ini rada warasan dikit, ya dikit sih, selebihnya kudu dipertanyakan kenapa doi bisa masuk sekolah anak2 pinter macam SM School _(Jaejoong: Gw emang pinter! – Nao: Whatever…-_-)_

"Gw lagi nunggu kopaja langganan gw." _(Amazing readers: emang ojek langganan?! – Nao: udeh.. Anggap aja begitu… rempong bener sih… – Amazing readers: *pada bawa obor ama pitchforks yang tajem2* – Nao: *kabur*)_

"Iya, gw juga tahu. Tapi kenapa lo sekarang seneng banget naek kopaja ampe cuma ampe ujung jalan ini doank terus naek mobil lo lagi?"

"Ntar lo juga pada liat. Eh udah dateng. Lo pada mau ikutan ga?"

"Ya iyalah… Lo pikir gw berjemur disini cuma mau pamer butt gw ke orang2 mesum itu!" tukas Heechul sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah om2 sinting yang tadi author sebut. Kyuhyun memutar matanya kesel banget ngeliat teman2nya yang senang banget ngelebay-in diri.

"Ya udin, ayo naik." Titah sang evil magnae begitu kopaja langganannya lewat.

Ketiga langsung menempati kursi yang kosong. Beruntung karena kopaja itu cuma ada beberapa orang doank sehingga penderitaan mereka bertiga buat berdiri lama2 ga terulang lagi.

Ketiganya mengikuti trayek si sopir kopaja. Heechul dan Jaejoong udah kipas-kipas saking panasnya tapi mereka belum menemukan maksud kenapa Kyuhyun betah banget di kopaja panas-panas begindang.

Selama sepuluh menit mereka di kopaja, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Heechul tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka. Apa jawabannya? Mari kita lihat.

"Selamat siang kaka, om, tante. Mohon maaf kita mengganggu perjalanan kaka, om, tante semua. Kita disini cuma mau nyari rejeki halal dari suara kami. Ayo cuy." Sahut dari salah satu dari tiga pengamen yang naek ke kopaja dengan gitar, botol isi beras, dan drum buatan dari gallon air mineral.

Ketiganya mulai bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Semua penumpang wanita diam memperhatikan mereka bertiga mengamen dengan wajah merah, mulut menganga dan iler yang terus keluar, termasuk ketiga tokoh cewek kita.

Apalagi Kyuhyun yang langsung mengabadikan si pengamen yang tadi berbicara dengan ponsel pintarnya. Namun bukan hanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong dan Heechul pun sama saja. Mereka masing-masing mengabadikan teman-teman si pengamen pertama dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Pikiran mereka bertiga sama, yaitu,

_Aje gile! Cuco bo… _

Sekitar tiga menitan, ketiga pengamen itu selesai. Dan si pengamen pertama langsung mengisyaratkan kepada kedua temannya untuk meminta uang untuk jasa mereka menyanyi sementara dia menutup show mereka di kopaja.

"Oke. Terima kasih kaka, om, tante. Semoga apa yang kami dendengkan…" _(amazing readers: dendang nao… DENDANG! – Nao: ya maap, gw laper cong… Lagi jam makan siang ini dikantor…)_. Ulang lagi ya.

"Oke. Terima kasih kaka, om, tante. Semoga apa yang kami _**DENDANGKAN**_ paling tidak bisa menghibur kaka, om, tante sekalian. Terima kasih."

"Misi kak. Misi kak, makasih. Misi om, misi tante, misi kak. Woah! Kak, ini ga salah nih ngasihnya?!" teriak si pengamen kedua yang sedang menyusuri kopaja itu dan berhenti terkejut di akhir kopaja ketika Kyuhyun and the genk memberikan uang kepada mereka. Ga tanggung2, Kyuhyun patungan ama Jaejoong dan Heechul kasih duit ke kantong bekas permen miliki si pengamen senilai sepuluh juta *lebay boleh yak*

"Beneran dunk. Masa kita boongan…" sahut Heechul genit karena orang yang menagih uang itu adlaah incarannya dia.

"Kenapa geng?"

"Siwon-ah! Liat kaka2 cantik ini kasih kita segepok bro. Gw kagak pernah liat duit segini banyaknya!" seru Geng atau Hanggeng kepada Siwon, si pengamen pertama.

"Ciyus? Miapah?"

"Mie goreng. Gw laper! Buruan turun!" tukas si pengamen ketiga ketika ngeliat kedua temannya malah asek di belakang kopaja dan bukannya turun.

"Yun, kita dapat segepok dari kaka2 cantik ini." Sahut Siwon sambil memberikan senyum berlesung pipi yang membuat Kyuhyun meleleh kayak coklat ditaro emak aye di dashboard mobil. Benyek sebenyek2nya…

"Eh?! Gila!"

"Kita bisa kasih lagi loh, tapi kalian kudu ngamen di tempat kami." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya kepada si pengamen ketiga yang memiliki mata seperti musang.

"Seriusan kak?! Wah mau banget! Dimana?"

"Di kamar kita bertiga lah!"

**END **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : ***speechless*

Bubye

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
